


Show Me Your Face No One Knows[谦光]

by Parashiyama



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama
Summary: 中短篇谦光，设定是大学毕业刚出来工作的两人，谦也是前辈，财前是后辈，两人之前不认识。谦也高中发现了自己的性取向，喜欢过一个男生，但表白失败了，产生了阴影，所以伪装自己是直男，毒舌天使漂亮男孩财前光的出现让他有想要再试一次的冲动，却发现内心的阻挠没有那么容易克服。最后会有一个番外车，所以未成年人敬请停步。
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Zaizen Hikaru





	1. Chapter 1

人似乎总会从处处想要表现自己的状态慢慢回缩，变得害怕与众不同，只是时间早晚的问题。这个道理，忍足谦也在高中的时候就有所领会。虽然，他在学校里绝对算得上个风云人物：跑步快，一度被收到田径部的热情邀请，却坚持留在了网球部，平时无论做什么事，多少都沾点他跑步时那股风风火火的劲儿，即使抛开技能不说，他那张天然帅气又爽朗的脸也能引起不少女孩为他倾心。然而整个高中，他都没有交女朋友，说起这个，那就要说到唯一让忍足谦也不愿意表现出与众不同的原因了——他是个男生，但他喜欢的也是男性。  
发现的过程并没有什么命运邂逅，什么干柴烈火，平淡得像按部就班——该感兴趣的东西没兴趣，不该感兴趣的东西反而有兴趣。当然这是不够的，直到他喜欢上一个同班的男生之后，他才确信了自己的取向。暗恋上的第一秒就知道自己要失恋，这种感觉甜蜜又苦涩，他偷偷尝了三年。毕业时他终于鼓起勇气向喜欢的人表白，结局和他猜的一样，那个男生拒绝了他，虽然很温柔，很小心，却还是给了他很大的打击。花了三年去喜欢一个不会和自己有结果的人，那么在还对爱情有幻想的年纪里还能有多少个三年？高中毕业的忍足谦也觉得自己可能这辈子都不能和一个自己喜欢的人谈恋爱了。  
没想到大学四年过去了，当初那悲观的想法竟然成了诅咒，他竟然整整四年都没有迈出一步，比起还会鼓起勇气告白的高中时期竟然还退步了。就这样一边懊恼着为什么毫无建树，一边以各种借口逃避告白，他毕业了，在大阪找了份工作。不得不说走入社会以后视野确实比读书的时候开阔不少，能有更多办法去接触到和自己同类的人——在不让身边的人知道的情况下。偷偷试用过十几个特殊的交友APP，现在手机里剩下的只有一个叫“真塾二丁目”的，也不是因为它有多好用，而是他在这里遇到了一个吸引着他的人。  
那孩子，在真塾二丁目里的用户名叫栗之助。在和栗之助的聊天中谦也得知，栗之助比他小两岁，还在读大学，学的是植物学。栗之助传送过来的文字，字里行间描画出一个谈吐温文尔雅、内心有些文艺的孩子。真塾二丁目里有个功能叫“酒吧”，类似推特，可以发送所有人都可见的内容，而栗之助的“酒吧”里大多是好看的花草和好看的软饮料，和其他用户的充满成人色彩的内容形成了鲜明的对比，要形容的话，就像一条酒吧街上安安静静地站了一间不出售含酒精饮料的咖啡厅。虽然走入社会之时，谦也就做好心理准备可能要和一些不太正经的人交往，但这么一个清纯的、又和他是一类人的男孩出现在眼前——虽然隔着屏幕，也足以让谦也心动了。更重要的是，这孩子，竟然有些像他高中时喜欢的那个人，不管是谈吐，还是头像里那个只能看见模糊轮廓的侧脸。这世上真有这样的巧合吗？  
可惜，谦也没有开心太久。一天，栗之助向他倾诉自己喜欢上一个男生，却没有勇气、甚至不知道该不该向那个人表白。看着苦恼的栗之助，谦也仿佛看到了过去的自己。虽然又一场心动要被默默揣进口袋揉成纸团，聊天框里弹出的却是谦也充满元气的“我也会帮栗之助想办法的”，以及，“加油！”互道晚安后，看着自己打出的鼓励话语，谦也喃喃了一句。  
……那谁来给我加油呢。

谦也在一家叫做“游Engine”的游戏公司上班，这是一家只有几十号人的小公司，运营时间也不短了，业绩却一直不温不火，社长是优哉游哉的性格，也不要求员工多卖力。谦也数学和英语一直不错，大学学了计算机，现在姑且在这家优哉游哉的公司里做做开发，还没想好自己的前途到底在哪里，不过先在这里锻炼锻炼总还是有好处的。  
“喂，谦也，谦也！”大清早坐在电脑前还不太清醒的谦也被前辈抓着肩前后摇晃，前辈看起来非常激动，“我收到风，要来一个做音乐设计的新人了！你说会不会是个妹子呢！”  
“别摇了坂本前辈……是妹子的可能性应该很小吧？”谦也把前辈搭在自己肩膀上的手一个一个拆下来。  
“可是听说新来的名字叫光哦，你看看，宇多田光，满岛光，不都是女孩子嘛，你就稍微祈祷一下说不定会成真哦！”  
哦，对了，应该装出对女孩子很感兴趣的样子，这样才不会被发现异常。  
“也、也是啊哈哈哈……而且音乐设计也挺适合女孩子的，如果来的是个漂亮妹子，我可不会拱手让给坂本前辈，你可别兴奋太早。”  
“哦？那先说好了，公平竞争，你我旁边都有空位，看看小光会选哪个空位！”看谦也好像很有斗志，坂本笑得咧开了嘴，拍了拍谦也的肩膀，回到了自己的位置上。  
“说得好像小光百分百是女孩子一样。”谦也无可奈何地笑了笑。  
比起漂亮的女孩子，谦也更希望来的是个漂亮的男孩子——当然，如果不敢追，一切都白搭。但是至少，放个目标在自己能看得见的地方也好啊……神啊，请你听听我的愿望吧！  
一个人影靠近了谦也，他想都不想就埋汰起来：“又怎么了，坂本前辈……”  
“啊？”陌生的嗓音响起。  
“……啊？”谦也扭过头，和陌生的面孔来了个四目相对。  
像高山上的湖水一样平静的墨绿色眼眸，毫无感情地接受着谦也的目光，反倒是谦也有些不好意思了。瞳孔慢慢变焦，逐一看清了眼前少年乌黑、微微向外炸开的短发、被盖在刘海下淡淡的眉毛、略显锋利的嘴唇……目光停留在少年的耳际，左耳三颗，右耳两颗，总共是五颗耳环，谦也后来才想起，这五颗耳环的颜色正好是奥运五环的颜色。好漂亮的脸庞。就这样愣愣地看着，一时间不知道该说些什么，作出什么反应。  
少年张口了：“有事？”  
什么？！谦也忍住没有嚎出声。这人是谁啊？不认识的，新来的吧？对前辈就这态度？  
坂本闻声赶来，在一旁上下打量着这位不速之客。  
“哦，财前你来了，那你就先坐这个位置吧。”他们吊儿郎当的社长蹬着拖鞋进来了。  
“渡边社长……莫非这就是新来的……”  
小光？坂本没好意思把这个称呼说出来。  
“什么嘛，是男生啊……”谦也假装失望，说出了违心的话。窃笑要留到没人的时候才能放出来。  
财前看了他一眼，什么也没说，从那眼神里什么也读不出，不知道他是高兴，还是害羞，抑或是嫌弃。  
“男生啊，那就交给谦也喽~”坂本对着谦也露出一个坏笑。  
“对了谦也，”渡边社长把财前轻轻向谦也推了一下，“新人就交给你啦，我是说带他熟悉一下公司环境，业务就不需要我们操心了。”  
渡边社长顿了一下，若有所思地看向财前，缓缓地说道：“这家伙，可是个天才……”  
天才依然一言不发，不会是个哑巴天才吧。  
“太好了呢渡边社长，你的小芥子主题的恐怖游戏音乐就不用愁了。”谦也向社长吐吐舌，他们平时都是这样没大没小的。  
“你还好意思说，你自己的部分做好没有？再拖跟你玩一二三小芥子哦！”社长作势要从怀里掏东西。  
“哎哟吓死我了，饶了我吧小修……”谦也故意作出一副夸张的害怕的表情。  
“那个……”  
“是？” 财前的开口，让正打闹着的社长和员工立马住嘴立正。  
“也没必要熟悉什么环境了吧，挺浪费时间的……”财前的表情依然没变过，猜不出他到底在客套还是真的在嫌弃这个破冰环节。  
“那……那不行，”谦也不能放过这个和漂亮男孩独处的机会，怂了这么多年，头一次好像回到了当年的勇敢，“交给我吧，让我带你转转，很快就能完事。”  
财前没有再推脱，姑且可以认为是同意了吧，谦也激动得冲到了门口，才想起回头招呼新人，财前干脆地跟上了。  
走在每天上班必经的走廊、楼梯上，谦也暂时放下了对新人的一点点歪心思。  
“那个……前辈？”财前的声音在背后响起。  
“啊？怎么啦？”谦也放慢脚步回过头。  
“你说带我熟悉环境，也用不着从大楼外面开始参观吧……”个子比较矮的新人没有丝毫敬畏地，微抬头直视着前辈，“我们公司不是只有这47层大楼里的其中一层，那一层32个办公室里的其中两个办公室么？”  
“是哦……你真聪明……”糟了！一对上新人冷酷的眼神竟然忍不住用了对同辈甚至前辈的语气！谦也调整了一下，叉起腰又开口了：“当然要从大楼外面开始啦！要不然你明天上班走错楼层或者走错办公室怎么办，我要带你从头模拟一遍的嘛！”  
“我还不会迷糊到走错楼层或者走错办公室……”“看好了！”谦也打断了财前的话，向后一招手，冲向了电梯，“为了节省时间，我们要迅速进电梯，跟紧！”  
“不不不，明明不走出大楼可以节省更多时间……啊等等我！”一句讲到一半的吐槽被关在了电梯门外。  
总算又回到了公司的办公室门口，两人都累得气喘吁吁。  
“对了前辈，”财前终于缓了过来，“我们公司没有女生吗？”  
“哈……诶？”刚平复呼吸的谦也朝一旁的办公室里努了努嘴，“女生大多在这间办公室啦。隔壁的我们组做的游戏偏男性向，成员全都是男性，这个组做的是女性向游戏，有一半的成员是女孩子。”  
话音刚落，推门出来一位留着干练的齐肩发、打扮利落又优雅的女性。  
“这不是谦也君么，在这里干嘛呢？还有旁边这位……是新人？”女性大方地笑着，走向他们两人。  
“斋贺姐，早啊！这位啊，这位可是社长钦点的天才，冉冉升起的新星哦。”  
“新星？哈哈哈，那岂不是跟你速度之星很配？”被称为斋贺姐的女性哈哈大笑。  
“速度……之星？”财前重复了一遍，那个仿佛游戏设定一样的称号，不过回想一下刚才“熟悉环境”的过程，这个称号就一点也不难懂了。  
“哦，新人你还不知道吧，忍足谦也，人称‘速度之星’，在公司是出了名的做什么事情都超快，要跟他搭档可得好好适应他的节奏哦。”  
“那是，时间就是金钱，速度就是生命，不管是写代码还是做策划我都能超高速完成。”  
“哦？”财前看了一眼谦也，转向斋贺问道，“斋贺姐，这个人写的程序跑起来是不是经常报错？”  
“喂！财前！你什么意思啊！”谦也一下子炸开，向财前挥了一拳，被他躲开了。  
“哈哈哈……你们这么快就关系这么好了啊，谦也君，连和新人混熟的速度也是世界级的呢，”斋贺被逗乐了，“你们先聊，我忙去啦。”  
“噢，下回再聊！”谦也放下怒气，笑嘻嘻地招呼着斋贺走远，正准备回头继续“收拾”出言不逊的新人，却见他向自己伸出了手。  
“谦也前辈，很遗憾，我做的工作没法求快，可能要你配合我的节奏了呢。”说完嘴角一勾，露出了今天的第一个笑容。  
这家伙笑起来更好看了……谦也的心又被撞了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开头是在模拟真塾二丁目私聊界面 ：P

———— 栗之助 ————  
栗之助君！-  
栗之助！-  
栗栗栗栗栗！-  
-裕斗桑裕斗桑！  
-怎么了？  
-出什么事了？  
哈哈哈不是啦-  
今天遇到了很高兴的事-  
急着想跟你分享-  
-诶！  
-是什么事呀  
我啊-  
要和栗之助君一起奋斗了-  
-奋斗？  
我也有喜欢的人了！-  
-诶诶诶诶？  
-太好了裕斗桑  
-恭喜恭喜！  
栗之助君-  
要不要和我比赛一下-  
看谁先成功？-  
不-  
看谁先告白吧-  
-听到你这样说  
-我也非常有干劲了  
-不会输给你的哦  
-裕斗桑！  
嗯！-  
一起加油吧！-  
————————————————————  
Type Something  
————————————————————  
“谦也，你同志交友APP上的用户名是几个意思？”忍足侑士看着自己的堂弟一边傻笑一边在手机上飞快地打字，对面的人称他为“裕斗桑”。  
“什么嘛，侑士，这个很难理解吗？”谦也停下手中的活，一脸不可置信地看着堂哥，“侑士（YUUSHI）的弟弟（OTOUTO），简称裕斗（YUUTO）啊。”  
“哈？”侑士此刻很想把谦也的头当成篮球然后给他一个大盖帽。“照你这么说，翔太是不是可以叫KENTO了？”  
“KENTO？好名字啊，你看叫KENTO的帅哥演员可多了。”  
“可不是嘛，不管是山崎KENTO还是贺来KENTO，都是人气男演员呢，翔太也得赶紧出道了呢。”  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿……”一对堂兄弟一起傻笑起来。  
“对了侑士，”谦也突然严肃起来，抓住堂哥的手臂，“千万不要跟别人说我……嗯……那个……你别忘了一不小心就说出去了啊，爸妈也不行，翔太也不行！”  
“我这能忘记嘛，每次见面你都要叮嘱我一回……”见堂弟忧心忡忡地盯着自己，侑士摸了摸他毛茸茸的头发，“放心啦。”  
谦也这才恢复了笑容：“嗯！侑士最好啦！侑士一个人知道就够了，我实在不想再有别人知道我喜欢男人……”  
这回换侑士变严肃了：“不想再有别人，那你最近喜欢上的新人君呢？也不让他知道吗？”  
“这个……再说嘛，我怕他知道了马上就会讨厌我，虽然他现在可能就已经有点讨厌我了，哈哈哈……”谦也脸上浮起一丝苦涩。  
“酒吧”里，栗之助分享了一张花苞的照片，颜色调得很好看。配的文字是：总有一天会开花的。

不知不觉，财前光入职已经两个星期了。但他待在公司的时间不多，有讨论的时候才会出现，记录一下意见之后就回家了，理由是习惯了在家里的电脑上作曲，在公司没灵感。也许因为他是所谓的“天才”，渡边社长从来都不反对他在家里工作，而他交出的成果确实令人不得不服，久而久之，有微词的同事也逐渐默许了。  
谦也却烦恼了。财前不出现在公司，怎么和他增进感情呢？  
“OK，我大概了解需求了，这个地方我回家再改改，明天发给前辈。”又一次讨论，以财前的这句话结束。  
看着正在隔壁工位上收拾纸笔准备撤退的财前，谦也的想法在脑子里“嗡”地炸开，同时手也伸了出去，抓住了财前的手臂。  
“嗯？”财前愣了一下，对上谦也的目光，“怎么了，前辈？”  
“吃……”谦也不管三七二十一先吐出一个重要的字眼。  
“啊？”  
“一、一起吃午饭吧！”说出来了。  
“呃这……”  
“正好到吃饭的时间了，你看，你入职这么久我还没请你吃过一顿饭，显得我这个带你的前辈多不称职啊！”谦也拍了拍胸脯。  
“我本来也没需要你带……”财前歪着头，“不过……也好吧，去吃什么？”  
拉面店里，谦也穿梭在熙熙攘攘的人群中，总算找到两个空位。  
“抱歉啦财前，财力有限，只能请你吃拉面了，不过这家拉面超级好吃哦！”  
“没事，我不介意。”财前拉开椅子坐下。  
“我们公司薪水挺低的，再过两个月你就知道了。不过我猜财前应该也不会在这里待多久吧？”  
“哈？为什么这么说？”  
谦也盯着财前，脸上露出忍俊不禁的表情，好像眼前是一个答不出送分题的孩子。“那不是当然的嘛，你可是……”  
“又是什么我是天才这种理由吗？”财前皱了皱眉。  
谦也摇了摇头。“倒也不是。人总是要往高处走的不是吗？等我积累够了经验我也一定会去更好的地方的。”  
“啊，这样啊……”财前为刚才一瞬间的冒犯感到有些后悔。  
谈话间，两碗热气腾腾的拉面上了桌，谦也早就饿了，抱起碗便开始狼吞虎咽。财前却迟迟没有下筷，看向埋头苦干的谦也走了神。等他回过神来，夹起第一簇面条，谦也已经放下碗，发出了满足的声音。  
“嗯……还是那么美味……”  
财前傻了眼：“这也快得太夸张了吧，真的不会消化不良吗……”  
谦也边打饱嗝边伸出食指发出否定：“速度之星消化的速度也是世界级的。”  
“那……你要不要先回去……”  
“不不不，我就在这里等你，难得的休息时间嘛。”  
“哦……”财前扒拉了几口，抬起头，“谦也前辈下一步的目标也已经有了吗？”  
“怎么会，”谦也摆摆手，“我只是知道人要往高处走而已，具体往哪里走，怎么走，我也不清楚。”  
“你也没有目标啊……”  
“也？”谦也重复了一下某个令他在意的字眼，马上又说起自己的观点，“人生这种东西，变数太多了，就算现在规划好了，谁知道哪一刻又会发生什么变化呢？”  
目光从天花板收回，投向财前，谦也不由得笑了，“财前会比较像有规划的人呢。听说你家境挺好，父母是不是已经帮你想好了？比如，先在小公司里练一练，然后再去大公司……咦，这个顺序不太对，难道不是先去大公司么？或者是从小公司出来直接自己开公司呢……”自顾自地说着，谦也没有发现财前不满地咂了咂舌。  
“我不知道。”  
“诶？”  
“我说，我不知道。”财前又停下了筷子，目光直直地看着前方。  
谦也察觉到了空气的不对劲，不由噤声。  
仿佛过了很久很久，谦也才敢再次开口。“……总觉得不像天才会说的话呢。”  
“天才天才的，说实话真的很烦，”财前把筷子插进面里，赌气般地搅了起来，“所谓天才，不过是大人擅自在你身上注入期待的借口罢了，因为你是天才，所以你这也要做到，那也要做到。”  
感到身旁的人没了动静，财前扭头一看，只见谦也眼里泛起了泪光。  
“我懂你的，虽然我不是天才，但我知道你长大的过程中一定经历了很多不快乐吧……财前……呜呜……”  
“哈？你别擅自懂啊，”财前又好气又好笑，“虽然他们擅自对我有期待，可我也没说我一定要回应他们的期待啊。”  
“诶？”  
“其实你猜对了一点，我爸妈确实帮我想了很多，几乎帮我规划了一整个人生，”此前赌气的情绪被刚才谦也那一脸夸张的同情撞散了一半，财前慢悠悠地开始一边吃面一边讲，“可我觉得吧，他们描绘的蓝图我也不抗拒，只是也没有多大的热情，反正他们也不会逼我要走他们选的路，那我就做我当下最想做的事咯。”  
“竟然还有你这么我行我素的人啊，”谦也的表情很严肃，“还有你这样不屑于回应别人期待的人啊。”  
“为什么一定要回应，别人加在我身上的东西，跟我有什么关系？”财前满不在乎地，继续吃着面。  
“砰！”一声分贝并不高但足以把财前的满不在乎一拍而散的敲桌声，把他惊得忘记吞下嘴里的面——他惊讶，因为他想不到平日里那么阳光又和气的谦也竟然会做这样强硬的动作。  
“笨蛋！被人期待是件多么幸福的事，你知不知道？”瞪大的眼睛里满是认真。  
“……幸福？为什么？”奇怪，这听起来明显是无聊的一般论，财前这回却不敢反驳。  
“因为，没人对你有期待、没人需要你是一件非常恐怖的事啊！那可是一种被全世界抛弃的感觉。”  
“呃……倒也没有那么夸张吧……”  
谦也的表情稍微柔和了些，放松了背靠在椅子上，叹了口气，说道：“你啊，就是因为身边所有的人都对你有期待，才会身在福中不知福。”  
没法反驳，因为财前确实不知道被人期待到底有什么可高兴的，那么怎样才可以知道呢？  
“你说所有人……那么你也是吗，你对我也有什么期待吗？”财前以不输给刚才谦也的认真予以反击。  
“诶……这个……”谦也被问住了，皱着眉头想了想，无奈地笑笑，“我对你是提不出什么要求啦……”  
财前感觉心突然下沉了几厘米，是从未有过的感觉。因为从未有过一个人，用既不是敬而远之又不是嫉妒或讽刺的态度面对被称为“天才”的自己，还不会因为自己是“天才”就想当然地对自己提出什么要求。总觉得有点不爽。  
“不过嘛，”谦也温暖灿烂的笑容映入眼帘，“如果可以的话，以后经常一起吃饭吧。”  
“！”嘴在大脑慎重考虑之前抢答了：“……好啊。”五秒前的不爽只存活了这五秒。


	3. Chapter 3

白玉善哉。  
今天谦也在财前手机屏幕上偶然瞥到的推特提示应该是这个名字没错。自从第一次一起吃拉面以来，他们就保持着每两三天吃一次饭的频率，倒也不会每一次都特地约好，只是财前来公司的频率变成了两三天一次，只要他来，似乎就默认了要一起吃饭。财前和工作室的其他同事也渐渐熟稔起来，和大多同事互相加了Line好友，虽然好像也不怎么聊天，他的Line动态也只有偶尔的歌曲分享。今天一起吃饭的时候谈论到一首歌，财前正准备打开手机查找的时候，推特提示就弹出来了，谦也这才知道财前也在玩推。  
搜索：白玉善哉。  
唔，重名的有点多。只好碰碰运气了。  
谦也闭上眼，胡乱在屏幕上戳了一下。睁眼发现，没点进人家主页，倒是把关注点上了。  
“噗……也行吧，那就是你了！”点进了某位“白玉善哉”的主页。  
最后一条是今天刚发的。  
【为什么会有小崽子追着叫叔叔的啊，虽然我也明白你这个年纪叫我这个年纪的人叔叔没毛病，但是我既然没有理你就不要追着叫了好吧，读点空气啊笨崽子。】  
谦也想象了一下财前对着小孩子瞪着死鱼眼腹诽的样子——嗯，是本人了。虽然，比在公司里看到的本人还要更毒舌一点，原来私下里的财前是这个样子的啊。  
【还真有看不起流行音乐的音乐带师哦，让我看看你作的曲子有多牛逼♪（＾∀＾●）ﾉ】  
有在关注音乐啊，那应该没跑了。手指一划，马上看到了这条的后续：  
【啊，原来甚至不会作曲啊，只是似乎会“鉴赏”就这么大口气，太令人失望了。不要小看流行音乐啊混蛋d(･｀ω´･d*)】  
“噗……真难想象财前会用这样的颜文字啊……”谦也捂嘴拼命忍笑。  
【某位前辈真是个阳光的笨蛋。】  
“？！”谦也马上笑不出来了，看看日期，正好是他们第一次吃饭的时候。“这小子……这说的不就是我吗？小心我揍扁他！”  
继续划。  
【天气变冷了，真想找个温暖的车底钻一钻。】  
“车底？你是猫吗……”  
【可控制型人格分裂……噗呲。】  
“？？这什么乱七八糟的……”  
正在这时，真塾二丁目的消息弹出来了。发消息的人，不用想就知道是他在真塾二丁目最好的朋友，栗之助。  
————  
-裕斗桑  
-好久没联系了  
-进展如何呀  
栗之助君-  
是啊好久没联系了-  
最近都在干嘛呢-  
啊 不好意思-  
应该先回答你的问题-  
-哈哈哈哈  
-裕斗桑还是一如既往地有趣  
哎嘿嘿-  
进展吗……-  
好歹是熟起来了吧-  
他好像也没那么讨厌我-  
-讨厌？  
-他之前讨厌你吗？  
啊……他也没有直说讨厌我-  
我是怕被他知道我喜欢男人-  
说不定就会马上逃走呢-  
所以还是先做朋友吧-  
栗之助君 你呢-  
-我吗  
-我发现他挺有趣的  
发现？-  
不是喜欢了很久么？-  
-呃……怎么说呢  
-以前可能不太了解他  
-现在开始慢慢了解了  
-是个很好的人  
我知道了！-  
你们最近一定是经常约会了吧-  
加油加油-  
感觉很有希望啊-  
————  
这样简单交换了一下进展就互道了晚安，但谦也还没有睡意。久违地翻了一下“酒吧”，栗之助发了很多咖啡拉花的照片，似乎最近在学拉花，都是些令人赏心悦目的好看的图案。栗之助的“酒吧”里的内容，通常只有寥寥数人会点赞或者评论，栗之助就像一个陶醉在自己世界里的拉花师一样，哪怕周围没有人给他订单，甚至没有人在看，他还是会自顾自地进行自己的艺术创作。谦也一瞬间仿佛真的走进了栗之助的小店里，坐在吧台上看得入了迷，而他想象中的栗之助的样子，似乎跟他高中暗恋的那个人很像。  
划着划着，突然发现一条“酒吧”下面有十多条评论。好奇心促使谦也点开了评论区。一个用户名叫“悠司”的人先是丢下一句苦闷无比、有自杀念头的留言，后面跟着栗之助担心而急切的追问——“请不要想不开”、“有什么想要倾诉的吗”、“我会听你说的”、“总之求你了请你活下去”，但时间显示几天后才出现了“悠司”的回复：“我真的没有想到你会特地联络我这个陌生人，只为了劝我活下去。当时因为恋人的背叛、家庭的压力我确实快要承受不住了，一直都有关注你发在酒吧里的内容，每次都能得到治愈，那天实在难受，也不抱希望地留了言，当我再次打开手机看到你特意发给我的一长串话语我眼泪立刻就掉下来了……真的非常谢谢你，我一定会勇敢地活下去的！”  
鼻子有点酸。年纪大了就这么容易被感动吗。谦也关上手机，想象着栗之助温暖地笑着将别人拉出泥潭，那样的栗之助仿佛在发光。谦也翻身向一侧，拽紧了被子，企图以此拽住内心的动摇：如果可以，他其实更想和栗之助这样的人谈恋爱，话说栗之助不会真的是那个人吧？不对，栗之助比我小……可是，会不会是他故意虚报年龄呢，因为网络世界里谁也不清楚对面的人的真面目……在意得不得了，谦也又打开了真塾二丁目，翻翻“酒吧”，又点进栗之助的个人资料页面，什么介绍都没有，不知道他在哪个城市，哪个学校。  
“唉……睡吧……”谦也自言自语道，合上了眼。

【看到这条就别再翻了好吗……】

【算了，以为他真的在翻的我可能是个傻瓜。】

忍足谦也和财前光走在十二月的街上。大阪还没迎来第一场雪，但已经开始冷了。树干，街墙，灯杆，都冻得发白，像刚拿出冰箱的可乐，瓶壁上一层若有若无的霜迹。谦也的体温向来比普通人高一些，今天只在衬衫薄毛衣外面加了件藏青色的牛仔外套。偷偷往旁边瞄，见财前今天穿了棉服裹了围巾，鼻子依然冻得发红，下巴埋在围巾里，令人联想起怕冷的小黑猫。如果不用上班，今天一定会窝在有引擎余热的车底下不愿出来吧。  
不损人的时候，这家伙还是很可爱的。  
这样想着，谦也把目光投向前方，却捕捉到两个熟悉的身影。  
“坂本……还有……诶诶诶？！斋贺姐？？”听到谦也的鬼哭狼嚎，财前忍不住把下巴从围巾里挖了出来。  
那个一直说着要找女朋友的坂本前辈，以及和他们说过话的斋贺前辈，正手挽手走过来，见到他俩先是惊诧了一下，随即一起不好意思地笑了。  
“还是被发现了……哈哈哈……”坂本用空出来的手挠挠头，牵着斋贺的手不舍得松开。  
“你、你们……什么时候，什么时候在一起的啊啊啊啊！！”谦也本来就乱蓬蓬的头发炸得更高了。  
“前辈，整条街都能听到你的声音了……”财前用手指堵住了一边耳朵。  
被问到的一对情侣对视了一下，斋贺用口型指示坂本让他来说。  
“啊哈哈哈……应该是9月那个时候吧。”  
“9月……”谦也重复着答案，突然把一旁的财前一把揽过来，用手指着说，“9月这家伙都还没入职吧！”  
“确实……怎么了吗？”坂本听得一头雾水。  
“你这家伙不会忘了吧，他刚来那天你还说要跟我抢耶，结果你都已经有女朋友了？”谦也说着说着竟然有些生气。  
“哈？抢？”财前准确地捉住了关键字眼。  
“啊糟了！”谦也才意识到说了奇怪的话，急忙转向财前解释道，“财前你不要误会，当时我们以为来的是女孩子小光，所以就……”  
“哈？这也太蠢了吧。”这句是斋贺说的。  
“斋贺姐？！”谦也又忙着去应付斋贺了。财前很小声地说了句：“不是女孩子，就不行吗？”但喧闹中的三人都没有听到。  
“好了谦也，别闹，”坂本收敛了动作，将一只手轻轻搭在谦也肩上，语重心长起来，“我那是为了鼓励你勇敢地追求自己喜欢的女孩子，故意激你呢。我听说了，隔壁组有女生主动约你，都被你拒绝了，这么不合群怎么能行呢？”  
“啊？重点是不合群吗？”谦也忍不住吐槽了一句。  
“为什么啊谦也，她们都不是你喜欢的类型？明明你天天都喊着要找女朋友的啊，那你到底喜欢什么类型嘛？”  
“这个……嗯……活泼？元气的类型？”谦也随意说了一个。但在他的观念里，所谓择偶标准，到了命定之人出现的时候就都是浮云。  
“活泼元气型啊……啊，我知道了！”坂本兴奋地一拍手，“是彩夏酱吧！要说这个类型，除了她没有谁更适合了！原来如此啊……”  
“嘛，也算吧……”谦也突然注意到财前已经很久没说过话了，脸上虽然和平时一样没有表情，今天却给人一种阴沉的感觉，以前是没有的。“对了财前，你喜欢什么类型？”  
“没兴趣。”  
空气凝固了几秒。“是吗，对女孩子没兴趣吗，难道是对男孩子有兴趣？”谦也笨拙地尝试缓解气氛。  
“都没兴趣。”  
反而更尴尬了。  
回公司的路上，财前再也没有说一句话，而且这天他很早就回家了，谦也却不敢挽留一句。难道他和财前就这样了吗，他们的关系已经撞到天花板了吗？设想着所有坏的可能性，谦也的心控制不住地一直往下沉，往下沉……


	4. Chapter 4

久违地加班到了十一点，也并不是工作有多忙，只是逃避问题扎进工作里，一不小心忘记了时间。回家的路上发现傍晚的时候栗之助给他发了消息，说自己失恋了。  
“完蛋……在他需要我的时候我居然这么久都没理他……”赶忙在消息框里敲下一连串的文字：“你怎么了”“还好吗”“对不起忙到了现在”“跟我说说吧”。  
正想着算了，放他自己一个人冷静一下，对方的消息突然弹了出来。  
————  
-啊 裕斗桑  
-没什么  
-要不我就放弃算了  
————  
“这怎么行！”谦也比对面那个伤心的栗之助还着急。  
————  
怎么能轻易放弃-  
你不是很喜欢他吗-  
-我喜欢他啊  
-但是  
-他喜欢女孩子  
-那我又有什么办法呢  
-我直接被判死刑了啊  
————  
屏幕这边的谦也仿佛能感受到对方的心碎。这的确是道很难很难逾越的鸿沟，再怎么想劝他打起精神，再怎么说些冠冕堂皇的话，也只会显得苍白无力。  
————  
栗之助君-  
其实我也差不多-  
我喜欢的那个人-  
他对男孩子对女孩子都不感兴趣-  
我是不是更没可能了-  
-……啊？  
啊？-  
————  
“嗯？这是什么意思……”谦也盯着屏幕皱起眉头。好像有什么不太对。  
不过，我的目的是安慰他嘛。  
————  
哎呀-  
我的意思是-  
我情况比你更糟-  
但我还没有放弃啊-  
他只是没有认识到你的好-  
真是的，让我去跟他说-  
我可是知道栗之助君的很多优点-  
说出来吓他一跳！-  
-噗……  
-你怎么就确定你看到的那些是真的  
-我们根本就没有见过面  
可是跟你相处的过程中我就是感受到了-  
栗之助是个热情善良的孩子-  
我不会看错的-  
-网络上什么都可以伪造  
-别太天真了  
————  
“今天的栗之助怎么有些不一样……”有一种压迫感，平时的温柔和善解人意都不见了踪影，难道被盗号了吗？像乌云一样聚来的疑惑笼罩着谦也，他没敢在消息框里再打字，而栗之助的消息也不再出现，他们第一次像这样没有说晚安就结束了聊天。

又是一天中午。谦也看看旁边财前空着的座位，摇摇头，关闭显示屏起身。  
今天中午吃点啥呢……这样想着，走向了便利店。  
“谦也君！”被一个俏皮的声音叫住，回头一看，是隔壁办公室的彩夏。  
“彩夏酱，好巧啊，你也来便利店吃午饭吗？”  
“我经常来，不过第一次在这里碰见谦也君。对了，这家便利店的关东煮无敌美味哦，向你推荐！”  
两人拿好食物，在靠窗的长桌上坐下，一边有一搭没一搭地聊天，一边吃完了午饭。  
从便利店回办公室，途中有个很少人走的通道，是个捷径，之前走过一两次，谦也没多犹豫，便跟着彩夏走进了那个通道。走着走着，在前头一蹦一跳的彩夏突然停下来，回过头笑嘻嘻地看着谦也。  
“呃……怎么了吗？”  
“谦也君，明天是周末，你有什么安排吗？”  
“这个……应该会在家里休息吧。”  
“我想约你去看电影。”彩夏盯向这边的眼神变得无比认真。  
“诶？！……总觉得，好突然啊……”谦也别过头，不想接受彩夏的视线。  
“呼……”彩夏撤回了期待的视线，叹了口气，谦也因此将头回正了些许，彩夏继续说道，“谦也君真的很迟钝呢。你不想问问我想约你看什么电影，为什么想约你？”  
“……为什么？”谦也并不是完全不明白。  
“一般女生的话，一定会不敢把内心真实的想法说出来，要不就敷衍过去，或者用哀求的语气再次发出请求。但是我最讨厌遮遮掩掩了，”彩夏像是下定了什么决心一样，用力地抓住了谦也垂在身侧的两只手，能够感受到彩夏的手在不住地颤抖，“我想说，我想约你去看的，是适合情侣去看的浪漫电影，也就是说……我想和你交往啊！”  
谦也惊得说不出话来。  
“我知道铃子和由奈前辈她们也约过你，但是都被你拒绝了……就想着我用这种方式……是不是……能成功呢……我真的喜欢你啊……”彩夏的声音和身体一起颤抖着，却始终不敢抬起头。  
“对不起，彩夏……”  
彩夏松开了手，依然低着头。“这样啊……那谦也君到底喜欢什么样的女孩子呢……”  
“不是喜欢什么样的问题，我有喜欢的人啦。”谦也一边向后撤出一段距离，说道。心脏突然被敲了一下，好像有什么沉睡的东西醒了过来。“喜欢的人”，第一次从自己口中念出这几个字，才让自己内心的感情变得明了。此刻心里想着的分明不是那个虚幻的栗之助，而是真真实实一起相处过一段时间的，财前光。  
彩夏终于恢复冷静离开了，留下谦也一个人杵在原地没有迈步。  
“谦也前辈。”  
“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊财前？！”刚说完不害臊的台词，本应是诉说对象的人就出现在眼前，谦也瞬间心跳血压飙升。  
“把女孩子惹哭，真差劲啊，谦也前辈。”不知道有没有看错，财前嘴角似乎挂了一丝笑意。  
“没、没没没没有啊，那是……”  
“虽然不好意思，但是我听到了哦，为什么拒绝了她，她不就是你喜欢的类型吗？”  
“我……”糟了，好像要被发现之前信誓旦旦的“喜欢女孩子”是谎言了，怎么办怎么办怎么办……得赶紧编个理由才行……“其实，我受过情伤，导致我无法轻易接受女孩子的好意。”  
“……哈？”财前一脸不相信的样子。  
怎么办，就拿高中那段来说吧。谦也回忆了一下当时的经历以及自己的心情：“高中的时候，我第一次喜欢上一个人，那个人是那么完美，那么吸引我，可是高中三年我都只敢默默地观察着那个人……”记忆已经有些模糊了，尽管谦也一直想把那一段感情好好地珍藏在心里，但是当下有一段更应该尽快抓住的感情，这个节骨眼上，他还说过去干什么呢，就不能像刚才的彩夏一样直截了当吗？但是谦也很害怕，害怕历史重演，害怕当财前知道他喜欢自己就会马上逃走，到头来连好朋友都做不成。真是的，该怎么办？  
“谦也前辈，你故意只说‘那个人’，而不说‘她’，其实那个人是个男的吧？”财前又没了笑容。  
“诶？！不……不是的……那个人……”  
“你讲这段故事给我听，是有什么目的吗？”  
“没有啊……诶！”谦也后悔了，怎么脱口而出的又是否定呢？  
“哼，我就知道。那算了。”  
在谦也不知所措的目光里，财前转身走了，那一天，他没有出现在办公室里。

自那以来，财前已经两个星期没有来办公室了，谦也发的line也没有回复。虽然向直接和财前对接工作的同事确认过，财前没有离开公司，只是在家里完成工作，但谦也知道一定是自己的错。  
更糟糕的是，栗之助也不给他发消息了，现在的他连个倾诉的对象都没有了。侑士虽然会听他说，但是这段时间发生了那么多他自己都搞不清楚的事，就更难怪侑士听完之后不知道该提什么建议，只能半开玩笑地提一句“要不你把‘裕斗’那个名字改回‘谦也’算了”。  
打开推特，看看财前有没有什么新的动静。最新的一条还是小崽子追着叫叔叔的，他应该是很喜欢发推的人才对，怎么会有那么长一段时间什么都不发呢……谦也疑惑着，往下翻，却发现之前说前辈是阳光的笨蛋那条竟然不见了！为什么会删，难道也是因为自己吗？谦也又上下划动，确认了一下确实是那个位置，其他的内容都在，只有提到自己的那条被删了。  
真的被讨厌了吗？谦也难过得快哭了。每当有这种情绪时，他就会习惯性地找栗之助哭诉，下意识地点开了真塾二丁目，栗之助还是没有发来消息。  
“说话啊，你说话啊……”谦也茫然地看着不会更新的聊天界面，突然失去冷静，在屏幕上胡乱地戳，好像这样栗之助就会听到他的呼唤而出现一样。  
一不小心点进了栗之助的主页里。  
个人简介  
-性别：男  
-生日：-  
……  
-城市：大阪  
-工作地点：游Engine  
“？！！！”不会是真的吧？谦也目不转睛地盯着那两条此前从来没有出现过的个人信息，心脏快要跳出喉咙。  
不对，不对！他们两个人性格完全不一样，而且……  
“网络上什么都可以伪造。”  
“可控制型人格分裂。”  
曾经映入眼帘的两行字突然并排且高亮地出现在脑海，而且还配上了财前的声音念了出来。  
谦也终于明白了。可是，这不是很糟糕吗？想想栗之助说过什么：  
“我喜欢他啊。但是，他喜欢女孩子。”  
谦也感到一阵晕眩，好像整个人在梦境与现实之间不断切换。等到他终于确认这是现实，他开始在真塾二丁目的聊天界面里打字。  
“好久不见，栗之助……不，财前。”  
“是你吗？如果不是可就尴尬了，哈哈哈……”  
“明天你会来公司吗，我有话想跟你说。”  
“真的很抱歉，我怎么这么笨，花了这么长时间才明白一切。”  
“但是我明白了，真的，我真的全都明白了。”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
忍足谦也快要憋坏了。  
昨天对着还不能完全确定是不是财前本人的栗之助发了那么些半耍帅半肉麻的话，今天财前真的来公司了，不过一放下书包，就开始跟同事讨论起工作来，完全无视了座位旁边心跳快要爆炸的谦也。耳朵捕捉到的财前的嗓音一如往常，低沉而没有起伏，今天却在谦也心头激起了乱七八糟的涟漪。  
“行，就这样，完美！财前君真是太能干了。”  
“哪里哪里，前辈过奖了。”  
“话说回来今天怎么突然又来公司了？”  
世界仿佛在瞬间安静下来，心跳和呼吸也在为谦也等待的那个答案让开了路。  
“这个嘛……”背后感觉到了财前的视线，“来找人。”  
谦也腾地一声站了起来，快速走到门口，又回头看了看，财前便跟着走出了办公室。  
首先要找个没有人的地方，有人看着肯定会紧张。  
然后就要把那句话说出来。四个字，很简单，说完甚至不用一秒钟。可是此刻，嘴巴像是被粘起来了一样，让他轻易开不了口，好不容易张开了嘴，喉咙又发不出声音了……自己到底是怎么了？  
“谦也前辈。”  
“啊？”  
“你要说什么？”  
“呃！我……我……那个……”  
“不是吧，你都还没想好要说什么就先壁咚么？”  
“诶？”  
不知道从什么时候，就演变成谦也用双臂把财前困在墙边的情形了，“对不起对不起对不起……”谦也一边道歉连发一边抽回了手。  
退回正常距离，谦也舒了口气，可刚才萦绕在脑子里的大难题还没有解决，财前则静静地看着，眼里毫无波澜。  
“栗之助……真的是你？”谦也小心翼翼到，连“栗之助”这个名字都念得断断续续的。但也难怪，过去从来都是以打字的方式，从未从口中说出过这个名字。  
“哈？这不是你自己发现的么，还是说我现在否认还来得及？”财前露出了戏谑的笑。  
“因为……性格差异实在是太大了啊。和平时的你相处，很难想象你还会有那么热情温柔的一面嘛，没想到你会对受伤的人说那么温暖的话，我还以为你肯定会嫌麻烦不愿意去理睬的……”  
“前辈真是太天真了，那些都不过是我的伪装，在网络上，只要我喜欢，我就可以伪装成这样那样的性格，但那都不是我本人，”此刻的财前竟笑得有些得意，“所以你知道的，真正的我就是这么冷淡，无情，还喜欢欺骗别人。”  
“不是的，”谦也重新把财前逼回墙边，“不是这样的，不管你伪装成谁，你做的事就是你财前光做的事，没人逼过你，都是你自己做的不是吗？我知道的，你帮助过一个有自杀念头的人，你给过很多情绪低落的人力量，而且你鼓励过我大胆去追求喜欢的人，所以……”  
怎么回事，突然有一股力量从体内迸发，那句怎么都开不了口的话突然到了嘴边。没错，就这样说下去。  
“所以，我现在就做给你看。”  
终于，可以顺利说出来了。  
“我喜欢你，光。”  
“噗……”财前低下头，暂时看不见眉眼，只知道他好像在笑。再抬起头时，他眼里蒙上了一层水雾，下唇被牙齿轻轻地咬着。这是谦也第一次见他哭。

“废话也太多了，就这还速度之星呢。”

-正篇完-


	6. Chapter 6

<后日谈>  
财前光一问一答大会现在开始！  
Q：首先请财前君说一说现在的感想吧~  
A：没什么感想。太麻烦了。  
Q：那么请问财前君是在哪一个瞬间喜欢上谦也君的呢？  
A：我不记得有什么特定的瞬间了……硬要说的话，这家伙无论何时何事都充满热情，还是挺感染我的，毕竟我很怕冷。  
Q：财前君喜欢谦也君哪一点呢？  
A：平时大大咧咧没心没肺但偶尔会误打误撞说出能说到人心里去的满分台词。  
Q：财前君天生就喜欢男孩子吗？  
A：说实话，在遇到谦也前辈之前我对这些事都没什么兴趣，男孩子女孩子都无所谓，谈不谈恋爱也无所谓。  
Q：那么为什么会想到要在那种社交平台上伪装成跟自己几乎相反的人呢？  
A：因为我想试试我能不能做到，设定一个和我自己完全不一样的人设，按照人设来说话和思考，事实证明，我做得到，不愧是我。  
Q：栗之助这个人设是怎么想出来的呢？  
A：其实这个有原型的，是我以前邻居家的哥哥，不过已经搬走很久了。  
Q：那……那个哥哥，不会是在XX高上的高中吧……  
A：……是啊，你怎么知道的？  
（交头接耳中）  
Q：草，那就是我跟你说过高中暗恋的那个人啊。  
A：啊。  
Q：你也学得太像了，跟你聊天的时候我一度以为你是他诶。  
A：哦。  
Q：不过话说回来，你是不是早就发现裕斗桑的真实身份了，怎么发现的？  
A：也就比笨蛋谦也前辈早了两个星期吧。裕斗桑说他喜欢的人不喜欢男人也不喜欢女人算是一个突破点，不过总的来说，裕斗桑说话时遮掩不住的笨蛋气息早就把他的真实身份暴露了。  
Q：喂！……啊，和你第二天来了公司还跟踪了我有关吗？  
A：谁跟踪你了，不过是刚好碰到而已。那个时候我是想向本人确认一下，结果笨蛋谦也前辈都不知道自己身份暴露了还在那里装直男。  
Q：对不起……  
A：那我来问一个问题吧。是不是比起我，你还是更喜欢我邻居家的哥哥，或者说是像栗之助那样的人？  
Q：你在说什么，那一段早就翻篇了。至于栗之助，我也早就说过了，栗之助就是你，你就是栗之助，我喜欢的就是正在回答我问题的这个人啊。  
A：……谦也前辈，满分。  
-The END-


	7. Chapter 7

<番外>R18，未成年人不要看哈

谦也工作后就不和父母还有弟弟住在一起了，在离公司很近的地方租了个一室一厅，虽然面积不大，但也算个舒服温馨的小窝。大概是和小学时特别期待同学来自己家玩一样的心情，谦也总是非常乐意邀请同事到他的小窝做客，大家或是围着茶几喝饮料聊天，或是一起打游戏，好不惬意。  
今天，谦也的家迎来了一位新客人。但和往常不一样的是，当门被打开，没有听到谦也热情招呼客人的声音，财前耳语般的一句“抱歉打扰了”也没说完，就被扔下背包的谦也抓着肩膀摁在门上，随着逼近的身体和险些踉跄的脚步，门自然地关上上锁。  
屋里回荡着因为接吻搅荡起的口腔的水声，夹杂着两人时深时浅的呼吸。在对方口腔里索取着，却感到越来越饥渴，谦也将手臂伸到财前的腰后箍紧了，两个人贴得越来越紧，周围的气温明显升高了几度，两人先前在凛冬中冻得有些僵硬的身体暖和过来。  
想这样继续紧贴下去，可裆部的小弟们一同有意见了，似要把两人隔开，于是谦也恋恋不舍地从财前的唇上移开。  
财前原先干裂的嘴唇现在覆上了一层水膜，颜色也比平时要鲜红，脸颊也在发红，轻轻喘着气，眼神却还是那样毫无波澜。  
“要做吗？”谦也用耳语般的声音询问道。  
“……难道不是一开始就这么打算的吗？”财前抬眼盯着谦也。  
“我……看你好像没啥兴趣……”说着怯弱的台词，谦也自然流露的乞求的眼神却无比具有杀伤力。  
财前皱了皱眉，依然盯着谦也。  
“……真的没兴趣吗？”  
“噗……谦也前辈果然是个大笨蛋。”财前低眼嗤笑一声，动手拉开了外套的拉链，又开始解衬衫的纽扣。  
“等、等等，”好不容易扛住眼前这冲击性的画面带来的晕眩，谦也按住了财前的手，“到床上去吧。”

“你之前有……有经验吗……光？”谦也背对着坐在床上的财前，一边犹犹豫豫地解扣子一边不知所谓地问道。  
“哈……当然没有啊，”财前百无聊赖地看着谦也的背影，今天的谦也非常拖拉，和平时的他一点也不像，一瞬间让人有想捉弄的冲动，“那谦也前辈有吗？”  
谦也惊得一挺背，却还是没有转身，对着空气慌慌张张地说：“我、我也没有啊！”  
“……嗯不过，基本要领我还是知道的，交给我就可以了。”沉默了一会儿，谦也放下了手里提着的裤腰，让裤子滑落到地上，转身向财前走来。  
“哦？那就多多指教喽。”财前斜着眼勾了勾嘴角，不经意般地将完全解开的衣襟往外拉了拉开。  
谦也只感到一股热血涌上大脑，像猛兽捕食般一下子扑到了财前身体上方，财前失去平衡倒在了床上，衬衫散开，他细嫩的肩膀就暴露在谦也的视线里。谦也一秒都没有犹豫地，俯下身去享用这份香甜的美餐。胸部赤裸的肌肤不时相贴，早就引燃了身上所有的火花。两人粗重的呼吸此起彼伏，失去节奏，隐隐可以听见一些细碎的、舒服的闷哼，财前的手轻轻地扶着谦也的肩膀，似要推开却又不争气地粘黏着，迟迟没有环上对方的脖颈。  
一个热烈的亲吻告一段落，谦也起身想要确认财前的状况。身下娇小的少年边喘气边微微地颤抖，不知何时开始挺高的胸膛，上面的两个敏感点高高耸立着，诱惑着捕猎者再次叼起他的猎物。财前胸脯的起伏更剧烈了，随着谦也的时而啃咬时而舔舐，另一边，手探向了下体那一处灼热，尝试着抚慰起来。  
按照谦也看过的“那种”片子，今天他的“操作”应该都是没问题的，财前应该马上就会舒服到升仙才对。可奇怪的是，财前的手突然抠紧了床单，身体也变得越来越僵硬，谦也停下动作，见财前的脸涨得通红，还出了好多汗，与其说是舒服，看上去更像是痛的样子——可是谦也甚至还没有试探他的后庭。  
“光，你怎么了，你看起来很不舒服……”谦也担心地问道。  
“不……”财前摇了摇头。  
“是痛吗？……不对啊，还没到那一步呢。”  
“不是……”财前一个劲地摇头。  
到底怎么了，是自己做错了哪一步吗？谦也疑惑地盯着财前看了一会，才恍然大悟。  
“你个傻瓜！你为什么要屏住呼吸啊？”  
“不……不那样的话……会……”财前露出抗拒的眼神，他的声音已经完全没有了平时的低沉、平静，是自己控制不住的高亢，带有一丝丝沙哑，听得谦也心里痒极了。  
一把扯下财前的内裤，这个动作反而让财前禁不住地抬高了腰。至少谦也现在能确定了，财前绝不是不想要。那么，只能继续进攻，攻破财前平日里拼命想要守住的冰冷城墙。  
“放松点，光……拜托！”谦也的央求像咒语一般，财前乖乖地放松了刚才紧绷的肌肉，使得谦也得以将自己推进财前的身体里。  
挺进深处的那一刻，下方传来一声甜腻的轻吟，声音的主人明明除了财前不可能有别人才对，谦也却不敢置信地看向财前的脸，引得财前“啪”的一下双手死死地捂住了嘴，谦也拔了几下也没拔动，无奈只能凑近他耳际，用放柔到只剩气息的声音邀请道：“叫出来……不要憋着……”  
“嗯、嗯~”不经意间鼻尖擦到了耳垂，财前的呻吟还是从指间漏了出来。  
不行，忍不住了。谦也直起腰，握住财前纤细的脚踝将他的两条腿抬高，下身抽插起来。  
“唔、唔、唔、唔……”随着谦也有节奏的撞击，财前被动地接受着，被动地跟着谦也的节奏走。  
见财前还有余力捂嘴，谦也开始变换着角度进攻，寻找那个传说中可以冲破一切矜持的隐秘角落。  
“呃啊？！”似乎是找到了。谦也对准了那个点加快了速度，财前捂住嘴的手软绵绵地垂在了床单上，眼神已经完全凌乱，却依然拼命想要找到两人的交合处，似是想要知道谦也到底施了什么魔法让他欲仙欲死。看了许久没看出个所以然，脖子却累了，于是头往后一仰，用更舒服的姿势迎接谦也的挺进。  
谦也也完全沉浸其中了。未被开发过的小穴紧紧包裹着他的分身，那么温暖，和平时冷冰冰的财前完全不同，又那么主动，随着他的动作一抽一抽的，每当他要离去，那里便难分难舍似地绞紧了不让他走。这也是谦也从来没尝过的快感。  
当谦也想要看看财前此刻的脸怎样因这无边无际的快感而变得淫靡无比时，财前正好把别过一边的头转了过来，于是一张爬满潮红、五官好像快要融化的脸映入了谦也的眼帘。谦也不合时宜地想起了平日里财前的脸，他平日就是以一张波澜不惊的冷峻脸庞示人，谁又能想到他还会有这样惹人怜爱的一面呢？想再靠近些，想再多看几眼，一点都不想浪费，谦也弯腰撑在了财前的正上方，又一屈肘，两人的脸回到了能够接吻的距离，于是财前的手臂环上了谦也的脖子，两人在一边接吻一边交合的过程中同时释放。

“呜哇好冷……”刚从卫生间出来半裸着的谦也边抖边蹦着钻回了被窝，一阵冷风钻进来，财前不高兴地哼哼了一声，把棉被拽紧了一些。  
昨晚做完，筋疲力尽的两人倒头就睡，醒过来的时候已经是第二天早晨了。冬天的清晨，有什么比躲在温暖的房里更幸福的事呢？有，对于此刻的两人来说，还有更幸福的事，大概就是能睡在彼此身边吧。  
也许是没有谦也刚回到被窝时那么冷了，财前拽着被子的手松开了些许，一小段脖子露在外面，被他乌黑的头发衬得格外白皙。  
“谦也前辈，你还要看多久？”从脖子向上打量，正好和财前的目光对上，他的嘴角明明没有上勾，眼里却好像有一丝笑意，谦也看入了迷。  
“我不是在看，我是在想。”  
“哈？想什么？”  
“我在想昨晚那个色气又可爱的光，到底跑哪去了呢？”说着，手伸向财前的脸颊，轻轻抚摸着，指腹掠过他耳垂上的耳环，一个，两个，三个……  
“我可不认识那样的家伙。”财前害羞地将一半脸埋进枕头。  
“哈哈哈哈……只要我一个人认识就好了，只要我一个人，见过光那样的一面，就够了。”  
“真贪心啊，谦也前辈。”  
“非但如此，我还想挖掘光更多不为人知的一面哦。”  
“……”闻言，财前从枕头里出来，撇了撇嘴，“才不要呢。”  
“光，我好喜欢你。”  
“哼。”  
我也一样啊，谦也前辈。财前凑近谦也，用一个吻代替了这句话。

-全文完-


End file.
